


Mother's Birthday Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The young Hook brothers obtain the perfect birthday gift for their mother before it shatters.





	Mother's Birthday Gift

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

James adjusted a hat on his head as he smiled. A frown replaced his smile the minute Jasper ran into his bedroom. His eyes became wide. James stepped back. He saw a smile on Jasper’s face. ‘’You startled me.’’

Jasper was sheepish for a moment. ‘’Sorry, James.’’ His smile came back. ‘’It’s our mother’s birthday. We have to get something for her. Let’s go to the local shop.’’

‘’What are we going to buy?’’ James asked.

‘’Mum likes birds. How about a glass bird?’’ Jasper muttered.

James smiled and nodded. ‘’Good idea, Jasper.’’ He tilted his head to one side. ‘’Is our mother still sleeping?’’ he asked. James viewed Jasper nodding. ‘’We can buy a present before she wakes up. The bird will be the first thing she sees.’’

James followed Jasper out of his bedroom. He glanced at his mother’s bedroom. His eyes were on Mrs. Hook as she remained under her blanket. He continued to smile. *Mum will be so happy after she sees her birthday present.* He walked to the front door before Jasper opened it. 

After closing the door, Jasper walked to a shop. He stepped into the shop and glanced at various objects. His smile came back the minute he saw a small glass bird on a shelf. Jasper turned to James. ‘’Mum will love this.’’ He viewed James nodding another time.

Jasper lifted the bird and walked to a counter. After purchasing the bird, he and James walked out of the shop. He continued to smile as he held a bag. 

‘’Let me see the present again,’’ James said. 

Jasper frowned. ‘’I don’t know. You can be clumsy sometimes, James,’’ he said. Jasper frowned after James took the bag. 

‘’I’m not clumsy!’’ James said as he scowled. He walked ahead of Jasper before he tripped and fell forward. The boy’s eyes became wide while his body contacted the ground. He released the bag. His jaw dropped the minute the bag fell. James was sheepish after the bird shattered in it. 

‘’Are you scowling, Jasper?’’ He stood and almost never looked back. James turned his head. One eye widened after he saw Jasper’s scowl. 

Jasper approached the bag and lifted it. There weren’t any words for James as the latter followed him home. He opened the door before he went into his mother’s bedroom. Jasper viewed his mother stretching her arms. He turned to James. His eyes narrowed. ‘’Hopefully our mother won’t cry when she sees her present in pieces.’’

Mrs. Hook sat up and opened her eyes. She smiled the minute she saw her sons. 

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUMMY!’’ James and Jasper yelled.

Mrs. Hook continued to smile as she embraced Jasper and James. She released them. 

‘’This is from us. James broke it,’’ Jasper said before he frowned at his brother. He watched as James imitated him. Jasper turned to his mother while she opened the bag. 

James looked sheepish again. ‘’Sorry for breaking your present,’’ he said to his mother. James saw her wide eyes as she looked into the bag. He tilted his head to one side after the return of Mrs. Hook’s smile. 

James and Jasper exchanged confused glances. Their eyes widened while they were embraced again.

‘’My birthday presents are with me,’’ Mrs. Hook said. 

 

The End


End file.
